Bersih - Bersih
by haechanoona
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari bebas bagi para member SMRookies. Namun sayangnya Jeno dan Jaemin tidak bisa menikmati hari bebas itu. Mereka harus membersihkan dorm. Bagaimana kisahnya? SM Rookies fict. Lee Jeno x Na Jaemin. JeMin Couple. Humor & Fluff maybe.


**BERSIH - BERSIH**

 **Cast(s) : Lee Jeno, Na Jaemin, other SM Rookies member**

 **Pairing(s) : JeMin and other find by yourself**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance, Fluff (maybe)**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Disclaimer : para cast milik mereka yang berhak (?) kuhanya meminjam yang bisa dipinjam(?)**

 **fyi, cerita ini settingnya waktu mereka masih SMRookies dan NCT belum ada ya ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang sama seperti pagi – pagi sebelumnya di dorm SM Rookies. Para member nampak sedang asyik mengunyah sarapan yang dibuat oleh Taeyong dan Jaehyun. Namun tentu saja suasananya jauh dari kata damai dan tenang. Nampak Donghyuck dan Jaemin yang sedang berlomba cepat – cepat menghabiskan makanan. Ada juga Doyoung dan Ten yang bertengkar.

"Yak! Chittapon, jangan sembarangan mengambil jatah dagingku!" teriak Doyoung sambil menepis tangan Ten yang hampir mencuri sepotong daging dari piringnya.

"Ah, dasar Kim Dong Young Pelit." Gerutu Ten. Doyoung hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hei bocah, makan sayuranmu sendiri!" Kali ini Johnny yang mengomel pada Mark. Anak itu memindahkan sayuran yang ada di piringnya ke piring Johnny. Mark hanya memeletkan lidahnya pada Johnny kemudian langsung pindah ke kursi lain.

"Heh!" Johnny jadi naik pitam.

"Sudahlah John, mengalah saja pada adikmu, sini kalau kau tidak mau biar aku saja yang makan," Hansol menenangkan Johnny. Dielusnya pundak kekasihnya lembut. Johnny jadi tidak tega marah lagi.

"Taeyong _hyuung_ , suapi aku," ini suara si maknae.

" _Andwae_! Makan saja sendiri, kau kan sudah besar!" teriak Jaehyun yang tak terima Jisung bermanja pada Taeyong.

"Huwaaa Taeyong _hyuung_ , Jaehyun hyung memarahiku," Jisung memandang Taeyong dengan memasang wajah sedihnya. Taeyong jadi tak tega. Ia mencubit pinggang Jaehyun.

"Aduh! Sakit _hyuung_ , kenapa aku dicubit?" Jaehyun merengek pada Taeyong sambil ikut – ikutan memasang wajah sedih. Taeyong mengernyit jijik melihat ekspresi Jaehyun. Ia kemudian beralih pada Jisung.

"Jisung-ie, makan sendiri dulu ya, _hyung_ belum selesai makan. Nanti _hyung_ buatkan susu. Ok?" Taeyong berujar lembut pada Jisung.

"Eum!" Jisung menganggukkan kepalalanya dan terseyum, kemudian ia melanjutkan lagi makannya. Sementara Jaehyun hanya cemberut karena diacuhkan oleh Taeyong.

Dan begitulah, masih banyak keributan yang terjadi di ruang makan tersebut. Hingga kemudian sebuah suara deheman yang cukup keras membuat mereka menjadi hening. Taeil lah sang pelaku deheman(?).

"Pagi ini kita mendapat waktu bebas. Kata Min Ji Noona kalian boleh pergi kemana saja, tapi jangan sampai malam." Kata Taeil memberitahu rekan – rekannya.

Sontak perkataan Taeil membuat para member berseru kegirangan.

"Yeahhh!"

"Asikkkk!"

"Donghyuk-ie, ayo main game seharian~" ucap Mark pada Donghyuck.

" _Call_!" jawab Donghyuck sambil tersenyum lebar. Kemudian mereka berdua ber- _higfive_.

"Taeyong _hyung_ , ayo kita kencan!" ajak Jaehyun pada. Taeyong hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Hansol-ie _hyung,_ ayo kita juga kencan!" Johnny tak mau kalah. Hansol pun mengiyakan ajakan Johnny.

"Nakamoto, kau tidak mau mengajakku pergi?" Ten yang iri karena Taeyong dan Hansol diajak kencan mulai modus ke Yuta.

"Eh?" Yuta gelagapan.

"Ekhem ekhm." Taeil berdehem lagi, membuat para member kembali diam.

"Tapi jangan lupa, yang hari ini bertugas membersihkan dorm harus menyelesaikan tugasnya dulu sebelum pergi. Siapa yang hari ini bertugas membersihkan dorm?"

"Hari ini Jeno dan Jaemin yang bertugas membersihkan dorm." Doyoung menjawab pertanyaan Taeil.

"Yahhh _hyung,_ besok saja membersihkan dormnya, hari ini tidak usah membersihkan dorm. Ya ya ya?" Jaemin berusha merayu Taeil agar dirinya tidak usah membersihkan dorm hari ini.

"Enak saja! Hari ini kan memang tugasmu." Ten yang tidak terima langsung protes.

"Ish tapi kan ini mumpung kita ada waktu bebas _hyung_ ~" rengek Jaemin.

" _No, No, No, No_." Kali ini Doyoung yang bersuara.

"Sudahlah Jaemin-ah, lakukan dulu tugasnya baru setelah itu kau bisa pergi." Ucap Taeil.

"Yahhh." Jaemin langsung mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Daripada kau protes begitu, lebih baik sekarang kita langsung mengerjakannya biar cepat selesai." Jeno yang daritadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu sisanya silakan terserah kalian mau kemana. Tapi ingat, jangan pulang malam – malam." Kata Taeil lagi.

Akhirnya para member pun langsung membubarkan diri. Mereka keluar dari ruang makan, menyisakan Jeno dan Jaemin yang harus membersihakan sisa – sisa sarapan mereka.

Wajah Jaemin tampak cemberut. Sementara Jeno biasa – biasa saja. Jeno mulai membereskan meja dan menumpuk piring – piring kotor. Jaemin masih saja duduk diam.

"Jaemin-ah, kau tak mau membantuku?" ucap Jeno pada Jaemin.

Jaemin makin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tapi tak ayal ia akhirnya bangkit juga. Ia membawa piring yang sudah ditumpuk oleh Jeno ke bak cuci piring. Dengan malas ia membilas piring – piring kotor itu dan kemudian mulai menyabuninya.

Saat ia sedang menyabuni piring – piring tersebut Jeno datang menyusulnya. Tanpa berkata apa – apa, Jeno membantu Jaemin menyabuni piring – piring itu. Untuk beberapa saat mereka bekerja dalam diam.

"Jaem," panggil Jeno. Matanya melirik pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Hmm." Jawab Jaemin asal. Matanya masih fokus pada cucian di depannya.

"Jaem," panggil Jeno lagi.

Hmm?" mata Jaemin masih terfokus pada piring – piring didepannya.

"Sayang?"

"Apasih _hyung_?" Kali ini Jaemin akhirnya memutar wajahnya menghadap Jeno.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Aneh tahu." Kata Jaemin lagi. Wajahnya memerah. Walaupun ia sudah beberapa bulan berpacaran dengan Jeno, namun tetap saja ia masih merasa aneh dengan panggilan sayang atau yang semacam itu.

Jeno hanya tersenyum lebar, membuat matanya tinggal segaris.

"Nah, makanya kalau dipanggil itu lihat orangnya." Kata Jeno.

"Apasih _hyung_ , tidak jelas." Gerutu Jaemin. Ia kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada piring – piring itu.

"Hei, Jaemin." Panggil Jeno lagi.

"Apa lagi?" kali ini Jaemin langsung menghadap Jeno.

"Kau marah?" tanya Jeno

" _Ani_." Jaemin menjawab sambil kembali melakukan pekerjaannnya.

" _Jinjja?_ "

"Hmm."

" _Jeongmal?"_

 _"_ _Eo."_

Jeno terssenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. Dengan iseng di coleknya busa sabun yang ada dan menempelkannya ke pipi Jaemin.

" _Ya_!" Jaemin langsung ikut mengambil busa dan mencoba mengoleskannya ke wajah Jeno.

Namun sayang sekali, usaha Jaemin gagal karena Jeno sudah lebih dulu menghalau tangannya. Dan kemudian malah mengecup pipi Jaemin yang tidak terkena sabun.

Jaemin hanya bisa membulatkan matanya saat tiba – tiba Jeno mengecupnya.

" _Yak_!" Jaemin memukul lengan Jeno yang dibalas dengan kekehan dari pemuda satunya. Melihat ada kesempatan, Jaemin langsung mencolek busa sabun dan mengoleskannya ke wajah Jeno.

"Muahahahahahahahahahaha," Jaemin tertawa melihat wajah Jeno yang kini seperti sedang memakai masker dari busa sabun.

Demi mendengar kekasihnya yang tertawa, Jeno tidak jadi marah. Setidaknya Jaemin sudah tidak terlalu badmood lagi. Buktinya dia tertawa. Walau Jeno harus rela mukanya jadi dipenuhi busa begini sih.

"Nah begitu dong, ketawa. Jangan cemberut terus. Kalau begini kan enak." Ucap Jeno membuat Jaehyun sontak menghentikan tawanya. Jaemin kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Jeno tertawa melihat Jaemin yang kembali cemberut. Ia kemudian membersihkan wajahnya. Jeno melihat Jaemin yang memasang wajah datar. Tangannya terulur dan mencubit pipi Jaemin.

" _Hyung_! Berhenti mengganggu ku~~" omel Jaemin sambil menyingkirkan tangan Jeno.

"Makanya senyum dong."

Jaemin memutar bola matanya dan kemudian menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Mengulas suatu senyum terpaksa. Namun tetap tampak menawan di mata Jeno.

"Nah. Begitu kan enak dilihat."

"Terserah kau saja _hyung_."

Hening kembali tercipta. Mereka menyelesaikan pekerjaan mencuci piring dengan diam. Namun setidaknya mood Jaemin sudah agak naik berkat Jeno. Jaemin membilas piring yang sudah ia sabuni sedangkan Jeno menaruhnya di rak. Akhirnya pekerjaan mereka selesai juga.

Atau tidak.

Masih ada beberapa pekerjaan lagi sebelum mereka bisa bebas. Mereka masih harus merapikan dorm serta membawa baju kotor ke _laundry_ langganan mereka.

.

.

"Jaemin-ah, kau sedot debunya dan aku yang akan mengepel lantainya." Kata Jeno pada Jaemin.

" _Arraseo hyung_." Jaemin segera melaksanakan perintah hyungnya. Ia mengambil alat penyedot debu dan menyalakannya. Sementara Jeno menyiapkan keperluannya untuk mengepel lantai.

Pertama Jeno menyedot debu di dapur dan ruang makan. Setelah itu ia menuju ke ruang tengah untuk menyedot debu disana. Sementara Jeno kemudian mengepel dapur dan ruang makan yang sebelumnya sudah dibersihkan Jaemin.

Di ruang tengah, nampak Mark dan Donghyuck yang tampak sedang asik main _game_. Keduanya duduk dilantai sambil berteriak – teriak heboh. Apalagi Donghyuck yang saat sedang kalem saja suaranya sangat keras.

" _Ya_! _Hyung_ kau curang sekali sih!" Donghyuck berteriak karena kesal ia kalah dari Mark.

"Aku tidak curang! Kau saja yang tidak bisa main~" ejek Mark.

"Ck. Ayo main lagi, kali ini pasti aku yang menang!" seru Donghyuck.

"Siapa takut, jangan menangis kalau kau kalah lagi ya," Mark menyunggingkan _smirk_.

"Hentikan dulu permainan kalian, aku mau bersih bersih!" Jaemin menginterupsi kehebohan pasangan itu. Dalam hati ia iri dengan pasangan Mark dan Donghyuck karena mereka bisa bebas bermain game sedangkan ia harus bersih –bersih.

"Nanti saja, kau bersihkan yang lain saja dulu." Donghyuck tidak mau beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia malah bersiap memainkan _game_ lagi.

"Ish! Nanti pekerjaanku tidak selesai – selesai!" Jaemin jadi naik darah. Ia men _deathglare_ Donghyuck. Namun sayangnya yang di _deathglare_ malah tidak peduli. Donghyuck malah menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jaemin.

"Mark _hyuuung_ , aku mau bersih – bersih, tapi Donghyuck tidak mau pergi, _eotteokhe?"_ Merasa ia tidak akan menang dari Donghyuck akhirnya ia beralih berbicara pada Mark. Jaemin ber _aegyo_. Didekatinya Mark dan digoyangkannya lengan _hyung_ nya itu.

Melihat itu tentu saja Donghyuck tidak terima. Ehem. Ada yang cemburu rupanya.

"Apa – apaan tingkahmu itu. Menjijikkan. Aku mau muntah." Cela Donghyuck. Namun tetap saja ada nada kecemburuan yang terselip dari ucapannya itu.

Jaemin tidak peduli dengan ucapan Donghyuck, ia masih menunjukkan _aegyo_ nya pada Mark. Mark hanya menahan tawa. _Aegyo_ Jaemin memang imut, tapi tetap saja wajah Donghyuck saat sedang cemburu jauh lebih imut dimatanya. Mark jadi gemas. Jadi ingin memakan kekasihnya ini. Dasar bocah mesum! -_-

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi saja Hyuckie, kita ke _game center_ saja, lebih seru bermain disana kan." Mark akhirnya mengajak Donghyuck keluar.

" _Okay_! Tapi kau yang traktir ya hyung~" kini Donghyuck yang memasang _aegyo_ pada Mark.

"Iya sayang." Jawab Mark sambil mencubit pipi Donghyuck gemas.

" _Woy_. Kapan kalian perginya?" Jaemin jadi jengah melihat mereka. Ia ingin cepat – cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Iya – iya, ini kami pergi Jaemin-ah. Omong – omong, aku tidak bertanggung jawab kalau ada yang _ngambek_ padamu ya." Mark berucap sambil kemudian menarik Donghyuck pergi dari ruang tengah.

Jaemin mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud Mark, hingga kemudian-

"Ehem."

Sebuah deheman terdengar dari belakang Jaemin. Merasa familiar dengan suara deheman itu, ia pun memutar tubuhnya ke belakang. Dilihatnya Jeno berdiri sambil memegang peralatan mengepelnya.

"Eh Jeno _hyung_ sejak kapan disitu? Sudah selesai mengepelnya?" Jaemin memasang senyum selebar mungkin. Berharap Jeno tidak meihatnya beraegyo pada Mark.

"Sejak kau ber _aegyo_ pada Mark _hyung_." Jawab Jeno datar.

Oh _crap_.

"E-eh itu hanya supaya mereka pergi dari situ _hyung_. Habis Donghyuck tidak mau pergi, jadi aku minta tolong pada Mark _hyung_. Hehehe.." Jelas Jaemin sambil berjalan mendekati kekasihnya itu. Tak lupa dipasangnya senyuman selebar mungkin.

"Oh." Jeno masih memasang wajah datarnya.

Sebenarnya Jeno tidak cemburu. Ia sudah biasa melihat Jaemin bertingkah imut kepada para _hyung_ nya. Apalagi saat ada maunya, jurus andalan Jaemin tak lain dan tak bukan adalah _aegyo_.

" _Hyung, mianhae~"_ Nah kan, Jaemin kini memasang _aegyo_ pada Jeno. Dipeluknya satu lengan Jeno dan diayun-ayunkannya. Tak lupa ia memasang wajah seimut mungkin. Dikerjap – kerjapkannya matannya, berusaha agar Jeno menjadi luluh.

Ah, Jeno jadi tidak kuat. Pacarnya ini imut sekali. Ugh. Jeno jadi gemas. Jeno jadi ingin memakan Jaemin. -_- Sama saja dengan Mark.

"Iya – iya, aku tidak marah Jaemin-ah." Ujar Jeno sambil tersenyum pada Jaemin.

" _Yeah! Saranghae hyuung_!" Jaemin langsung berseru kegirangan. Dikecupnya pipi Jeno, lalu ia langsung kabur. Senyum Jeno makin lebar. Pacarnya ini benar – benar menggemaskan.

Jaemin kemudian kembali mengambil alat penyedot debu dan menyalakannya. Ia mulai membersihkan debu yang ada disitu. Sementara Jeno, begitu Jaemin selesai dengan menyedot debu ia langsung mengepelnya.

Mereka fokus bekerja sambil sesekali bercanda. Dan tentu saja pekerjaan Jaemin lebih dulu selesai. Jadi ia duduk di sofa sambil memperhatikan Jeno yang sibuk mengepel.

Ah, tapi Jaemin jadi haus. Akhirnya ia beranjak dari sofa dan pergi kedapur. Jaemin mengambil gelas dan membuka kulkas. Ia menemukan sebotol minuma bersoda disana, langsung diambilnya dan dituangkan ke gelas. Lalu ia meminumnya.

Ah, setelah bekerja dari tadi, minum minuman dingin memang yang paling enak.

Tentu saja Jaemin tidak melupakan pemuda yang sedang mengepel itu. Ia kembali mengisi gelasnya dengan air soda. Kemudian dibawanya gelas itu ke ruang tengah.

Pas sekali, Jeno sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Jadi Jaemin langsung menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

"Minum dulu hyung," ucap Jaemin sambil menyerahkan gelas yang dipegangnya. Jeno langsung menerima gelas itu dan meminum isinya hingga habis.

"Terima kasih. Benar – benar pacar pengertian. Sepertinya nanti kau akan menjadi calon istri yang baik buatku dan anak – anakku."

"Aku ini laki – laki kalau kau lupa _hyung._ Aku tidak bisa punya anak. Lagipula kita saja belum debut, masa sudah memikirkan pernikahan." Jaemin jadi mengomeli Jeno.

Jeno jadi _sweat drop_. Pikirnya ia mau menggombali Jaemin tapi malah diomeli seperti itu.

"Sudahlah hyung, kembalikan alat pelnya lalu kita langsung ke _laundry_." Kata Jaemin yang langsung mengambil gelas kosong di tangan Jeno dan menaruhnya ke dapur. Sementara Jeno menuruti perintah kekasihnya, ia mengembalikan alat – alat mengepelnya ke tempat yang seharusnya.

.

.

Kini mereka berdua berjalan beriringan keluar dari _dorm_. Masing – masing membawa dua kantong plastik berukuran cukup besar yang berisi pakaian – pakaian kotor milik para _member._ Mereka menuju ke tempat _laundry_ dengan berjalan kaki. Lagipula jarak antara _dorm_ dengan _laundry_ tidak terlalu jauh.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 5 menit akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat tujuan. Keduanya memasuki _laundry_ tersebut. Kedatangan mereka disambut oleh bibi penjaga. Tentu saja bibi penjaga mengenal mereka, karena setiap hari mereka pasti akan mengantarkan cucian kesana.

"Selamat siang, bibi, kami mau mengantar cucian." Sapa Jeno pada si bibi penjaga.

"Ah selamat siang juga. Iya nak. Taruh saja disitu ya." Kata bibi penjaga yang tersenyum sambil menunjuk sebuah meja yang terletak di dekatnya.

"Iya bibi." Jawab Jeno. Kemudian ia dan Jaemin menaruhnya di meja itu.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu bibi, selamat siang." Kali ini Jaemin yang berpamitan pada bibi penjaga _laaundry_.

"Iya nak, hati –hati dijalan ya," balas bibi penjaga. Jaemin dan Jeno menundukkan kepala mereka pada bibi penjaga dan kemudian keluar dari tempat itu.

Ah, akhirnya pekerjaan mereka selesai juga. Jaemin menghembuskan napasnya lega. Akhirnya ia bisa bebas melakukan apapun. Uh, tapi ia tidak tau apa yang akan di lakukan selanjutnya.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana Jaemin-ah?" Jeno bertanya pada Jaemin.

Ah, pas sekali. Belum juga Jaemin bertanya, Jeno sudah bertanya duluan. Sepertinya mereka memang jodoh.

" _Molla hyung_. Tapi aku malas kalau pergi jauh – jauh." Jawab Jaemin.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita _movie marathon_ saja?"

"Boleh juga. Yasudah ayo _hyung_." Jaemin menyetujui tawaran Jeno.

"Oke kalau begitu."

Mereka pun kembali berjalan pulang ke _dorm_. Sesampainya di _dorm_ , Jeno berjalan menuju salah satu kamar sedangkan Jaemin menuju ke arah dapur. Jeno mempersiapkan _laptop_ dan film yang akan mereka tonton dan Jaemin mengambil cemilan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jeno sudah siap duduk di kasur dengan _laptop_ dihadapannya. Ia tinggal menunggu Jaemin yang sedang mengambil makanan.

Tak lama kemudian Jaemin datang menyusul Jeno di kamar. Ia membawa cukup banyak camilan. Ditaruhnya camilan – camilan itu dikasur dan dia kemudian duduk di sebelah Jeno.

"Mau nonton film apa?" tanya Jeno.

"Mmm..." Jaemin melihat layar laptop yang menampilkan berbagai judul film yang ada di laptop.

"Ah, nonton TMNT saja ya _hyung_ ," kata Jaemin sambil membuka file film itu.

Jeno kemudian duduk bersandar pada ranjang diikuti oleh Jaemin yang mengambil tempat di sebelahnya. Dua – duanya diam. Fokus melihat tayangan yang ada di depan mereka.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Jeno merasakan ada sesuatu menimpa pundak kanannya. Ia langsung menoleh kearah kanan dan mendapati Jaemin sudah tertidur pulas.

Jeno hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Sepertinya kekasihnya ini kelelahan setelah kegiatan bersih – bersih mereka tadi. Jadi akhirnya Jeno tetap menonton film sambil membiarkan Jaemin yang tertidur makin pulas dengan pundak Jeno sebagai bantalnya.

END

.

.

 **Oke jadi ini aku memutuskan buat ff jemin karena kulihat ada cukup banyak yang minta~**

 **Tapi maafkan kalau ini tidak memuaskan :(**

 **Jadi bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang ff ini?**

 **Review ditunggu~**

 **Kritik dan Saran dipersilakan ;)**

 **P.S. :**

 **1\. Makasih banyak buat yang kemarin sudah review di ff Markhyuck ku~ /emot lope lope/**

 **2\. Makasih juga yang sudah menjelaskan padaku bagaimana karakter Jeno dan Jaemin, i luv uuuu~**


End file.
